


Undercover Omega

by Evatre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Percy Jackson, M/M, Omega Percy Jackson, Omega Verse, Top Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evatre/pseuds/Evatre
Summary: So what do you think? This is my first story and unbeta'd. Please review and let me know!





	Undercover Omega

Percy sat there trying to stay awake and finish his report, but felt his eyelids drooping until his partner kicked his leg. Jerking his head up, and glaring at Nico with his knowing smirk, he saw his captain heading their way. “Percy, Nico, Jason, Frank and Annabeth, I need you in my office now!” Captain Brunner called out. Percy stood up, taking a moment to stretch and work out some of the kinks in his neck, before following the others into his captain’s office. 

The captain stood in front of the door to the small conference room connected to his office, motioning for Percy to close the door to his office. After the door clicked shut, he looked at his team with a serious expression. “I must stress the importance of keeping everything we are about to discuss and see between us only, that includes any one else in the department, unless I bring them in and give you permission, is that understood?” Chiron asked. All 5 detectives nodded, serious expressions in place. “Good. Before we head in there I’m going to give you a few warnings. This case involves what we suspect is a serial rapist. The MO is the same for multiple rapes that have happened in the last few weeks. We don’t have much to go on as most of his victims are still unconscious, and some are in critical condition, but one got away. He is in there.” At this point he paused, and looked over the detectives, before stopping on Percy, “Percy, prepare yourself, this will be a shock and tough to take.” He said before opening the door and leading the team in. “Boy’s, Annabeth, meet Leo Valdez, our escaped victim.” Chiron said. Percy gasped, eyes going wide and hand flying to cover his mouth at the sight of his obviously beaten friend. Running over to him, he enveloped him in a protective hug before checking him over, tears obvious in his eyes. “Oh my god, Leo, are you ok? what happened? What’s going on here?” Percy blurted out, looking between his captain and Leo.

“Please everyone, sit down and I will explain.” Percy sat down next to Leo but kept his hands in his. “As I mentioned outside, we suspect we have a serial rapist on our hands, He is targeting male omega strippers. Gentlemen, you’re going undercover, at The Elysium.” Chiron said gravely, looking over the gathered detectives. “Jason, and Nico, you’ll be bartenders, people tend to talk freely to bartenders, so see if you can get any leads or info.” He said tossing each a folder. “Frank, you’ll be a bouncer, see if the other security personnel have an info or suspicions.” He tossed a folder to Frank. “Annabeth, you’re providing technical support to the team, as our computer and research expert I want you checking out everything you think may be connected to this case.” He tossed a folder at Annabeth, before finally turning to Percy. “I’m sorry to ask this of you kid, but I have no other options. It’s time the Sea Prince came out of retirement.” He said, looking at Percy with sadness, guilt and concern in his eyes as he tentatively handed him the folder. Percy took one last look at Leo, before nodding his head and reaching out with a shaking hand to grip the folder tightly. Hi knuckles going white and bending it slightly. “How soon?” was all that he asked. “A week, and Leo will be helping you.” Chiron said. “Well I better get started then.” Percy said tersely, standing up and walking out.

Nico, Jason and Frank all looked at each other in confusion as what just happened, before looking back at Chiron. Their captain was still facing the door Percy had just walked out of, head slightly down while he held the rest of himself tensely. Would this be the case they learned more about Percy’s mysterious past? Nico couldn’t help but worry about his partner as he looked between Chiron and Leo, trying to put it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is my first story and unbeta'd. Please review and let me know!


End file.
